This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Most file systems today lack certain features useful for supporting mixed types of storage, as well as huge amounts of storage. In addition, most file systems today have meta data bottlenecks that limit their performance scaling in multi-core and distributed systems. The invention presented here is a novel file system implementation addressing these issues.